


Fire and Water

by Cats_And_Potatoes (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Rating May Change, Rating: PG13, Why Did I Write This?, holy shit, its really bad, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cats_And_Potatoes
Summary: I really don't know anymore. It's a random story I found in the bottom of my google docs.It's a school AU that was an original work but I modified it to Hamilton ya.Les Go.





	Fire and Water

Chapter 1

“Why can't I explain the equation?" 

“Because you can't keep interrupting the class like that, Alex” Professor Fennero, the calculus teacher, sternly, yet wearily, said.

“I was simply putting in my personal knowledge of the matter,” Alex responded with a sly smirk. 

They continued to fight until Alex finally relented when the bell for lunch rang, leaving with a menacing glare towards Professor Fennero. 

Meanwhile, I stared, like a complete lovestruck stalker. Me, Eliza Schuyler, rule following girl, pining over Alex, the fighting rule breaker. 

It was quite pathetic really.

But it doesn't matter.

Because I met Alex. 

Correction,I saw Alex. 

I haven’t actually spoke to him yet.

Besides he’s dating someone.

Maria.

Maria Lewis. 

The hot girl. Or at least that’s what everyone calls her. She is literally always wearing the hottest shit. 

She's also one of the most popular girls in school, and since she's dating, nobody can even call her a slut.

Highschool for me has been hard. Yes, I have a few friends, but my crushes never notice me, or even act like I exist. 

My god this is humiliating

I go out of my way to like all their pictures on instagram, and try my hardest to meet them in public, but they either go away thinking I’m a creep, or get another significant other. 

Then again who could blame them.

I'm just Eliza.

“You obsessing over the hottie again Eli?” laughs Peggy, my best friend and sister.

“Ya know, I should stop being your best friend for a day. You would die,” I shoot back.

“Ha.”

“Jokes on you.” 

We stop as we reach the lunch table. I leave my notebook on a seat and I follow Peggy to the lunch line. They say the food gets better as you get older. But really the food stays horrible no matter how old you get. The pizza looks just as bad as it did in middle school, and elementary for that matter. Same with the rest of the food. I chuckle to myself as I think of what my tech teacher told me in seventh grade. “If you throw up, do it in the garbage so the lunch people can use it.” It isn’t far from the truth, because the appearance of the food could definitely be vomit. 

Lunch is uneventful as always.

Peggy chattering away with the rest of the girls at the table about how hard the last test or quiz was. 

I spot Alex and watch him from afar as he seemingly debates with the kid across from him. 

I sigh as he holds Maria’s hand. 

Knowing I will never get his affections. 

Knowing he will stay with Maria as long as they both live, because they are perfect for eachother.

Knowing my crazy crushing has no effect whatsoever and never will. Yet I can’t bring myself to be jealous in even the very slightest.

Because I’m in love with both of them.


End file.
